Me vuelves loco
by Hylian.Zelink
Summary: Solo lean u3u, no se como describir esto XD... Es un GhiraSheik :3 ES YAOI! espero que les guste :D en especial para Miku u/u adsdadsdasda okay, ¿porque tenias que despertarme un gusto por esta pareja! XD


~Me vuelves loco~

_Cuando recién se conocieron…_

En una parque al este del lago hylia…

El peliblanco acababa de llegar a la ciudad y decidió dar un paseo por el parque para conocer un poco… iba caminando lentamente viendo detalladamente cada parte de el parque.

-Vaya este lugar es muy tranquilo, es humilde y se siente bien la brisa del viento aquí, espero conseguir amistades pronto *u*- Dice el peliblanco así mismo muy feliz-

-_Oye estúpido fíjate por donde caminas- _

-l-lo siento, estaba distraído-

-_Nada de distraído! Si te metes conmigo, te metes con mi pandilla entera- _

Ghira estaba cerca así que escucho lo que pasaba y no dudo en ir a defender al chico que estaba en problemas.

-_vengan acá compañeros!- _menciona el jefe de la banda y estos enseguida van al escuchar su llamado.

-_ya estamos aquí! Que sucede capitán!- _dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-_Enseñémosle a este imbécil que con los Bombers no se mete!- _Dice con tono brabucón

Al escuchar esto el rubio se queda paralizado, y empieza a ponerse muy nervioso, inclusive se puede notar porque comienza a temblar.

-_Ahora démosle una paliza a este gallina! Y por ser el jefe, yo comienzo primero-_ Puso su puño cerrado y lo apretó fuerte, estaba agarrando vuelo para darle un golpe fuerte en la cara, pero de pronto… el líder se sorprendió al ver que alguien se atravesaba y detenía su golpe con una mano, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-¿que rayos crees que haces?- le pregunta el peliblanco al agresor.

-_t-tu que te metes, esto es entre ese marica y yo!- _

-o dejas de molestare, o te enseñare lo que es una paliza de verdad, y quedaras en coma en el hospital, tal vez, por el resto de tu miserable vida- le dice el peliblanco mirándole a los ojos con una mirada aterradora mientras su voz era seria.

-_p-por qué me defiende de esa manera… - _piensa el de ojos rojizos mirando la acción del mayor.

-_no te tengo miedo!- _grita el líder al peliblanco, aunque era obvio que tenía miedo porque estaba temblando ante aquel comentario tan intimidante que le dijo el otro.

-No te lo pregunte- el peliblanco se le acerca al líder, lo agarra del brazo y le da una vuelta haciéndole una llave… -promete que no le volverás a molestar o romperé tu brazo-

-_déjame, me duele! Aaaah ya suéltame con un demonio- _de repente se le comienzan a salir lágrimas. –_está bien! No le volveré a molestar pero ya suéltame!- _

El peliblanco le suelta y lo empuja hacia atrás –ya estas advertido enano-

_-… vámonos chicos no se junten con esta chusma-_

_-chusma! Chusma!- _dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo que enseñaban su lengua al peliblanco.

Ya se habían marchado los brabucones…

-Estos tios no sé si deberían darme risa o lastima… pero admito que el final, fue gracioso- sale una pequeña carcajada y voltea con el rubio.

-¿estás bien? ¿no te hicieron nada malo antes que llegara yo?-

-s-si estoy bien, pero… todo esto es gracias a usted, fue increíble, no… quise decir, usted es increíble! Y no se… como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí-

-no tienes que agradecer, simplemente me sentí con el deber de ayudarte, fue un pacer- le sonríe amablemente. –por cierto, por favor háblame de tu, es que hablándome de usted, me siento viejo jeje… y cuál es tu nombre, si se puede saber…-

-me llamo Sheik… ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Ghirahim, mucho gusto conocerte Sheik- le alza la mano, esperando que corresponda.

-e-el gusto es mio, Ghirahim- corresponde a la mano de ghirahim y cuando rozan sus manos, el rubio siente algo revoloteando en su estomago y se sonroja levemente.

- o.o porqué estas algo rojo? Tienes fiebre? – le dice algo sorprendido.

-e-eeeh? Estoy rojo?!- dice el rubio algo exaltado.

-sí, lo estas- le sonríe y pone una mano en la cabeza del menor despeinándolo. –eres realmente adorable y algo tímido, no te preocupes... yo te enseñare a defenderte y a pelear, para que no te vuelvan a molestar-

Al decir esto, provoca que sheik se sonroje como tomate y se ponga algo nervioso.

-está bien, a-acepto tu propuesta u/u, y y no me despeines ¬/¬ - mira hacia abajo, aun apenado, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por el y era la primera vez que sentía ese revoloteo en su estómago, que jamás le había pasado antes.

-sabes… me acabo de mudar y no conozco mucho de este sitio, te gustaría salir un día de estos a darme un pequeño Tour :p –

-o.o claro que si, cuando gustes :D por cierto, puedo saber donde vives?-

-en la colonia Forester, mi casa es la 230 owo y tu?- le pregunta el mayor con ansias

-WTF! Yo vivo en la misma colonia, en la casa 231!- dice el menor muy sorprendido

-somos vecinos yay! Eso quiere decir que el destino nos quiere juntos- dice el peliblanco con una sonrisa un cuanto pervertida.

-eeeeeh? O/O-

.-Era broma, era broma- se toca la nuca y le sale una gota estilo anime

-menos mal xD ya me había espantao-

-ewe-

Entonces caminaron juntos a casa, y se despidieron, ya estaban ambos en las puertas de su casa, sheik estaba algo desesperado porque la llave no abria su puerta mientras que del otro lado, Ghirahim aun ni metía la llave a su cerradura, por quedar embobado viendo al rubio…

-_Por qué siento esta extraña atracción hacia este chico?… lo acabo de conocer, pero de alguna manera me siento conectado con el- _piensa el peliblanco mientras sigue embobado con sheik

.-joder! No puedo abrir la puerta!- saca la llave de su cerradura y ve que no era la llave correcta. –no jodas, jamás me equivoco D: que me sucede?- toma la llave correcta y la vuelve a insertar en la cerradura. –al fin pude abrirla yay!- de pronto siente un escalofrió y voltea a donde ghirahim y ve como se le queda viendo –O.o Ghirahim! Estas bien o que miras?-

Ghirahim sale de su trance de embobamiento –e-eeh? O.o no miraba nada, estaba viendo que una señora gorda se cayó en la esquina-

-jajajajja se me hiso extraño que no te hayas carcajeado, yo si lo hubiera hecho xD, bueno, que pases buenas noches- le regala una sonrisa y entra a su hogar

-_bueno, no me alcance a despedir, pero me gusta e humor de este tio xD- _dice entre pensamientos, después abre la puerta, entra y se pone a ver la tele, para unas horas después caer jetón en el sillón de la sala. Mientras tanto Sheik…

-aun no puedo creer el que me haya defendido, y… ¿Qué rayos fue eso que sentí en el estómago cuando estreche mi mano a corresponderle? No se sintió feo, de hecho fue muy agradable…-

Se tira en su cama, mirando al techo pensativo…

-es hora de dormir, muero de sueño x.x- se tapó con una sábana delgada, ya que no hacía mucho calor y cayo rápido en sueño profundo.

Ya había pasado unos 3 meses de conocerse, ya se sentían más en confianza, se hicieron tan pero tan unidos, que parecían uña y mugre, inseparables, y se llevaban muy bien, bastante bien.

En una mañana, exactamente a las 8:00 a.m. quedaron de encontrarse para practicar lo que ghirahim le ha enseñado de defensa a sheik…

-Se demora mucho este chiquillo ¬¬ ya se retrasó 30 minutos - dice el peliblanco mientras ve el reloj gigante que se encontraba en medio del parque y se va a sentar a una banca. –juuummmm-

-buu! – llega el rubio sorprendiendo por detrás a ghirahim dándole un pequeño golpe en su espalda para que se asuste.

-aaah! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que llegues así, haces que me cague en mierda!- dice exaltado.

-buajaja es que eres chistoso cuando te enojas! Muero x'D- se tira al pasto carcajeándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-me las vas a pagar hijo de tu madre!- se levanta de la banca, y se dirige a sheik, con los puños cerrados y con los cachetes inflados.

-o.o a la madre! Yo mejor me echó a correr- se levanta rápidamente y empieza a correr por el parque. –apuesto a que no me alcanzas Ghira! Eres más lento que un caracol xD- grita en tono burlón.

Al decir eso provoca que Ghirahim se moleste más,entonces este le empieza a perseguir, con la mirada seria, y corre a toda velocidad. –Sheik me las pagarás…-

-o.o _a la mierda! Corre como mula sin mecate- _dice entre pensamientos, entonces no lo duda y se esconde detrás de un árbol –_ojala no me haya visto owo-_

-buuu!- llega de repente el peliblanco, apareció de la nada, y tumba a sheik en el pasto, poniéndose arriba de él, sujetando sus manos para que no se mueva.

-g-ghira / quítate de encima!- de pronto el rubio se pone nervioso, al sentir las piernas de ghirahim arriba de la cintura de él, y se sonroja.

Entonces Ghira acerca su cabeza cerca del hombro del rubio, que estaba completamente ruborizado, y queda a lado de su oreja. –porque estas tan rojo? Acaso te gusta… que estemos en esta posición?- le pregunta en tono lujurioso.

-_joder! He sentido este mariposeo en mi estómago más de 8295732578234 veces! Y ahora puedo sentir algo más! Me siento muy muy nervioso, y no puedo negar que si me gusta que estemos así!- _dice entre pensamientos. –su-suéltame, n-no me gusta que hagas eso!- intenta zafarse pero no puede con la fuerza de gira.

-Tus sonrojos y el que te pongas así de nervioso, me dicen todo lo contrario… Sheik…- le mira directamente a los ojos, pero el rubio desvía su mirada a otro lado para no ver esa mirada, esa mirada que tanto le volvía loco, pero siempre intentaba disimularlo.

-q-que sucede ghira – dice con voz temblorosa.

-tengo algo que decirte, pero mírame a los ojos- lo toma de su mentón y hace que le mira a los ojos.

_-mierda mierda mierda! Su mirada es! Aaah! ¿Por qué me entran unas ganas enormes de besarlo?- …. _–d-dime ghira o/o-

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo… yo diría desde que te conocí… Siento algo muy muy especial por ti… siempre nos la pasamos muy bien juntos…-

Aun no acababa de decir la frase cuando sheik habla.

-Lo sé, lo sé, somos los mejores amigos y siempre lo seremos-

Ghirahim sintió como si lo hubiera mandado a la friendzone, pero prosiguió.

-No, no es eso, lo que te quiero decir, es que… tengo un sentimiento más allá de la amistad por ti…-

_-eeeeh?! Qué coño está diciendo o/o-_

-Sheik… realmente… tu…- hace una pausa corta. –Realmente tú me gustas mucho-

-eeeeh?! G-ghira! / - se sonroja como nunca. Entonces antes de que sheik dijiera otra palabra, el mayor cubre la boca del menor con un dedo índice, y le mira con los ojos más brillosos que había visto jamás.

-de verdad, estoy loco por ti… sheik-

_-lo dijo, realmente lo dijo! Me siento tan… tan… tan feliz! No se porque! Pero, aaah estoy tan emocionado- _dijoel rubio entre pensamientos.

-acaso, tu no sientes lo mismo por mí?- Ghira se puso un poco triste al ver que sheik no respondía y volteo la mirada a otro lado, casi a punto de llorar.

-Ghira…- lo toma de la mejilla y hace que de nuevo se conecten sus miradas, pero el rubio noto una lagrima caer del ojo derecho del mayor.

-ghira… yo… no sabes cuánto me haces feliz con lo que me acabas de decir…- seca la lagrima de ghira. –Yo, siento lo mismo que tú, igual, me vuelves loco, no podría vivir lejos de ti nunca, te necesito a mi lado siempre-

-Te amo… Sheik- el peliblanco, se sentía sumamente feliz al saber, que si había sido correspondido por aquel que tanto anhelaba.

El menor al escuchar la frase "Te amo" le hiso sentir muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, era tanta la felicidad que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo… también… Te amo ghira!- dice casi gritando, secándose las lágrimas para después posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ghira.

Entonces los dos, estaban tan juntos, sus narices casi rozando, su mirada estaba tan conectada, y no era una mirada cualquiera, era centellante, la más brillante que se habían dado mutuamente, ya no lo resistían, sentían la necesidad de juntar los labios en un dulce beso, ambos lo necesitaban, lo deseaban.

Ghira se acercaba lentamente, quería que su primer beso fuera muy placentero para ambos, entonces… sus labios rozaron, el mayor sintió una ligera excitación, al sentir os labios tan suaves y deliciosos del menor, los dos estaban muy sonrojados en ese momento.

-Tus labios son suaves… mi amado sheik-

El rubio estaba tan ruborizado, que no le respondió nada al mayor, solo quería volver esa unión tan placentera, casa vez de manera más intensa, así que sin dudarlo, acerco al mayor de nuevo, volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Empezaron con movimientos torpes, pero aun para ellos excitantes, y cada vez iban avanzando más y más, hasta encontrar en perfecto compás el seguimiento de sus labios, entonces profundizaron más el beso, volviéndose apasionado y con un leve roce de lenguas, que después de un rato ese roce se fue profundizando hasta hacer un juego exquisito de lenguas, era muy excitante para estos dos enamorados, se sentían completamente en las nubes, pero se separaron por un momento, ya que se estaban a punto de asfixiar.

-Ghiraa! E-esto es, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo tanto- le dice mientas acaricia su mejilla y respira aceleradamente.

-no sabes, cuanto me haces feliz-

El menor pasa sus manos por la espalda del mayor, para abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia a él, para así unirse en un abrazo, un abrazo cálido y con mucho amor.

-Qué tal si esta noche… dormimos juntitos u/u- dice el mayor

-está bien u/v/u, pero tú lo dijiste, dormiremos :p-

-no prometo nada e/e-

-Ghira pervertido ¬/¬-

-pero así me amas ¿no?- se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla al menor.

-Me encantas u/u- le da un besito en los labios.

Se levantaron y se fueron juntos caminando tomándose de las manos, hacia la casa del mayor, arreglándose para después ir a comer a un restaurant lujoso, para celebrar, el inicio de su bella relación.


End file.
